Sibuk!
by Pinku no Akuma
Summary: Naruto menjadi seorang hokage yang selalu sibuk dengan masalah desa. Ternyata bukan hanya boruto saja yang merasakan kesepian akan kehadiran sosok yang dicintainya ini. baca? ya silahkan dibaca.


**Don't like, gak usah baca**

.

.

.

Siang yang cukup terik saat musim panas di sebuah negeri shinobi sebut saja konohagakure, tepatnya di sebuah jalan menuju kantor hokage terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang berjalan membawa kotak makanan. Wanita ini masih tampak anggun dan menawan walaupun berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya seperti biasa. Namun, sebenarnya ada hal yang mengganggu di dalam pikiran wanita yang kini resmi menjadi istri sang hokage ini.

"hinata.. tumben sekali?" ucap seorang wanita berambut pink menyambutnya di lorong menuju ke kantor hokage. Membuat wanita yang ditanya yang tidak lain adalah hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"uumm.. i-iya sakura-chan, boruto sedang ada misi dan himawari sedang di rumah ayah, jadi aku yang mengantarkan makanan untuk naruto-kun." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kotak makanan yang di bawanya.

"oh begitu ya. Ya sudah ayo cepat kesana, dia sedang pusing tuh, gara-gara banyak kerjaan" ucap sakura sambil tertawa. "pasti dia senang kau datang". Namun hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"aku tau." Ucap hinata pelan sambil menunduk, namun masih dapat terdengar.

"eh,? Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya sakura melihat hinata aneh.

"u-um.. ti-tidak kok sakura, aku baik-baik saja" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum. "su-sudah ya sakura-chan, ja nee."

Lalu hinata berlari menuju kantor hokage. saat sudah di depan pintu kantor hokage, ia mengambil nafas sejenak barulah masuk ke dalam sana.

"na-naruto-kun?" panggil hinata yang kini tengah mencari sosok yang di panggilnya itu.

"Ummtt..? siapa?" Tanya naruto yang kini tengah duduk di lantai bersandar pada samping meja kerjanya dengan wajah seperti zombie, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"ah.. hinata" ucapnya yang kini menjadi terlihat lebih hidup dari pada tadi. Dan hinata hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi seketika dari suaminya itu. Lalu ia berjalan dan berjongkok tepat di sebelah suaminya kini.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku membawa kan bekal makan siang untukmu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum lembut pada naruto.

"hinataa.." ucap naruto yang dengan cepat menarik hinata jatuh ke pelukannya.

"waa.." pekik hinata kaget, kini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti biasanya.

"…."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang memecah keheningan ini. Naruto kini memeluk erat hinata sambil menutup matanya, mencium aroma wangi bunga lavender istrinya ini. Dan juga Naruto yang biasanya sangat berisik kini terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya, hinata mengerti ini, mungkin ia lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Yah hinata mengerti ini makanya ia tidak ingin membebani naruto lagi.

"na-naruto-kun?" akhirnya hinatalah yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan ini.

"umm.." ucap naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya sambil mencium puncak rambut hinata.

"hinata.. aku rindu padamu." ucap naruto kini sambil tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

"ta-tapi kita kan baru bertemu tadi pagi?" ucap hinata yang sekarang bertambah merah mendengar kata-kata dari sang hokage barusan.

"yah, memang.. tapi aku benar-benar sudah sangat merindukanmu.. memangnya kau tidak merindukan suamimu yang ganteng ini?" ucap naruto dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"te-tentu saja aku juga.. me-merindukanmu" ucapan hinata yang kini sudah memerah sempurna.

"hanya merindukanku?" ucap naruto kini meraih dagu hinata dan menariknya ke atas agar menatapnya. "hmmm?"

"sa-sangat merindukanmu.." ucap hinata pelan, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari naruto, hampir tidak terdengar.

"ehh? Apaaa? Aku tidak dengar.. coba katakan sekali lagi.." canda naruto melihat istrinya yang benar-benar imut ini.

"na-naruutoo-kun" hinata sudah benar-benar malu sekarang.

"hmmm? Ayo katakan sekali lagi.." ucap naruto sambil mencium pipi hinata gemas.

"a-akuu.." ucap hinata terbata.

"hmmm?" kini naruto tengah tersenyum sambil terus mencium pipi hinata.

"ju-" ucapan hinata terpotong oleh suara tiba-tiba seseorang di depan pintu.

"permisi." ucap seseorang ini, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sakura yang tidak sengaja datang dan mengganggu moment mereka ini.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, naruto melepaskan hinata namun masih menggenggam tangannya dan menatap wanita di depan pintu dengan tatapan yang super cemberut.

"ehem..! naruto, ingatlah posisimu sekarang. Bersikaplah seperti seorang hokage, apa-apaan tampangmu itu haa!" ucap sakura dengan nada marahnya.

"dan juga.. JANGAN BERMESRAAN DI TEMPAT KERJA!" teriak sakura yang terdengar menggelegar sampai di seluruh desa.

"a-ano sakura-chan,maafkan aku. A-aku menngganggu naruto" ucap hinata dengan senyum canggung.

"huft.. tidak hinata, ini bukan salahmu kok, Cuma salah pria di sampingmu itu." Jawab sakura menatap ke arah naruto.

"hahhh..? sakura, bilang saja kau iri karena tidak bisa bermesraan dengan sasuke." Ucap naruto yang kini tersenyum mengejek kearah sakura. Dan terlihat tiga tanda siku-siku muncul di pelipis sakura.

"naruutoooo…" dan kini terdengar lagi suara mengerikan yang berasal dari nyonya uchiha ini. "kauuu…mau mati yaa…"

"kenapa kau marah? Berarti benar kan? Hahahaha" ucap naruto sambil tertawa dengan jahatnya. Tidak memperdulikan aura kegelapan yang kini telah terlihat di sekeliling sakura.

"grrrr…"

"hahaha"

" narutooo"

"hahahahahaha"

"na-naruto!"

"eh?" tawa naruto kini terhenti dan menatap ke arah hinata yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'hentikan'.

"hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda sayangkuu.." dan naruto hanya terus tertawa sambil bangkit berdiri dan membantu hinata berdiri. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah kursinya dan duduk di sana. Kini hinata berdiri di sampingnya.

" hmm.. baiklah, ada apa sakura?" ucap naruto yang kini mulai serius dan menghentikan perkelahian kekanak-kanaknnya tadi.

"huh.. kau itu, aku mengirimu email tadi mengenai pertemuan dengan para tetua desa. Aku menyuruhmu menghubungiku setelah membacanya, tapi kau tidak melakukannya, makanya aku ke sini. Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak mengetahuinya." Jelas sakura panjang lebar. "padahal sekarang sudah maju begini, kenapa aku masih harus melakukan pekerjaanku seperti zaman dulu sih?" keluhnya.

"oh.. gomen" ucap naruto singkat. Yang dari tadi malah makan bekal dari hinata.

"yang benar baka.." marah sakura.

"memang isinya apa?" Tanya naruto yang bukannya membuka email tapi melanjutkan makannya.

"kenapa kau malah makan sihh!" ucap sakura kini sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"sakura… sssttt… kalau sedang makan harus tenang" ucap naruto sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"ah.. dan juga, ini adalah makanan buatan seorang istri untuk suaminya, dimana ia membuatnya dengan memikirkan suaminya yang sedang bekerja. Dan telah mengantarkannya samapai ketempat kerja… bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memakannya… dan juga, ini benar-benar enakk" ucap naruto bersemangat dengan mata berbinar-binar dan terlihat di sekelilingnya terdapat background potongan gambar-gambar hinata mulai dari memasak, berjalan kesini sampai kini berada di sisinya.

'orang ini' batin sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

"huft.. yah sudahlah, pokoknya intinya itu pertemuannya di majukan menjadi malam ini, karena ada hal yang sudah ku tulis di email itu, kau bacalah sendiri. " ucap sakura akhirnya.

"ehh?" seketika naruto terkejut dan kembali ke mode semulanya, setelah itu ia melihat ke arah hinata yang di sebelahnya. "hina-" ucapannya terpotong saat melihat tatapan hinata yang terlihat sedih.

"u-umm?" hinata kembali menatap naruto, "tak apa naruto-kun. Kau harus datang ke pertemuan itu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis ke arah naruto. Namun entah kenapa naruto malah terasa sakit saat melihat senyum itu.

"ka-kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu ya naruto-kun, habiskan makanannya ya."ucap hinata yang pergi meninggalkan naruto yang kini sangat menyesal. "aku duluan sakura-chan"

"I-iyah, hati-hati ya.." balas sakura agak canggung.

"eh,, hi-hinataa.." panggil naruto setelah sepertinya sudah sadar. Tapi hinata hanya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dan berhenti sejenak.

"naruto-kun, aku tidak apa-apa.. selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu ya," lalu hinata benar-benar pergi.

"hei,, naruto.. sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya sakura.

"huft.. sakura, sebenarnya… aku sudah ada janji dengan hinata." ucap naruto sambil menaruh dagunya di meja kerjanya.

"kau tau kan, kalau aku sangat sibuk dan jarang mendapat waktu luang. Kalaupun itu ada memang aku akan meluangkannya untuk keluargaku, biasanya aku akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan mereka, dan juga bermain bersama boruto dan himawari," naruto pun menghela nafas." Tapi aku merasa kalau waktuku untuk memperhatikan hinata sangatlah sedikit. Karna itu mumpung aku libur, dan anak-anak tidak ada, aku ingin makan malam bersama dengan hinata, berdua saja." Lanjutnya dengan mata terpejam, terlihat benar-benar frustasi.

'intinya kau mengirim anak-anak pergi untuk berdua dengan hinata?' batin sakura.

"begitu ya, kalau menurut ku sih ka-"

"kau itu payah" ucap tiba-tiba hanabi di ruangan itu yang membuat sakura dan naruto kaget.

"eeeehhhhh…"

"ka-kau.. sejak kapan disini?" teriak sakura.

"kau seharusnya bisa membagi waktumu dengan baik, kau kan seorang hokage"ucap hanabi yang kini berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan naruto dengan posisi memarahinya, dan naruto yang kini sedang duduk dengan posisi yang masih sama hanya menatapnya.

"o-oii dengarkan aku" sela sakura.

"diam kau.. " balas hanabi segera membuar tanda siku-siku muncul lagi di pelippis sakura.

'anak ini…' batin sakura

"kau adalah hokage, tentu saja kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, kau itu adalah pemimpin sekaligus teladan bagi seluruh penduduk desa konoha ini. tapi Apa jadinya kalau seorang hokage bahkan tidak bisa ada untuk keluarganya.!"

"kau bisa melindungi desa ini, bisa memimpin desa ini tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat istrimu tersenyum. Kau…" hanabi menghela nafas, dan menunjuk naruto tepat di depan wajahnya.

"kau memang seorang hokage.. tapi.. ingat! Kau, jugalah seorang ayah dan seorang suami!" teriak hanabi kini. Membuat naruto membelalakkan matanya, menatap hanabi dengan melongo.

Kini ruangan itu terasa hening, tidak ada yang berbicara setelah teriakan itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam di posisi yang sama. Namun tiba-tiba naruto tersenyum dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"haha.. memalukan sekali.." ucap naruto kini berbalik menatap keluar jendela, menatap desa tempat tinggalnya ini. Entah apa yang ada di pikirkannya.

'anak ini memarahi hokage' batin sakura menatap hanabi yang kini tengah tersenyum puas.

"bisa-bisanya pria dewasa seperti ku di nasehati anak kecil begini.. haha" ucap naruto lagi kini tertawa hambar.

"kau yang payah." Ucap hanabi lalu pergi seenaknya meninggalkan mereka.

"sakura, apa yang harus ku kerjakan setelah ini?" Tanya naruto kepada sakura, kini ia kembali duduk dikursinya dan membuka email yang tadi di kirimkan.

"e-ehh? Anooo ada ini…"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya saperti biasa, namun kini naruto menjadi lebih seperti selayaknya hokage dan sakura pun di buat bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di laukakan naruto.

-skip-

Hari sudah semakin malam, tepatnya sekarang sudah sore menjelang malam. Dan naruto masih bekerja di kantornya, tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan beranjak dari kursinya. Tiba-tiba sakura datang menemuinya.

"naruto?" ucap sakura saat memasuki ruangan itu. "ehh?"

'dia masih disini? Ku kira bakal pergi?' batin sakura.

"oh, sakura.. ada apa? Apa sudah waktunya." Tanya naruto.

"u-umm,, ayo" ajak sakura.

"…"

Dan mereka pun berjalan ke ruangan pertemuan itu, selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam, sampai sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"kau tak apa naruto?" Tanya sakura.

"hmm"

"benar-benar ya, bisa-bisanyaanak kecil itu memarahi hokage begitu." Ucap sakura mengingat kelakuan hanabi tadi.

"hmmtt…" naruto sedikit tersenyum, "kau salah, yang dia marahi bukannya seorang hokage, tapi seorang ayah dan suami yang payah. Hhahaha" kini naruto tertawa hambar seperti tadi siang.

"ehh?" sakura bingung dengan maksud naruto. "tapi kupikir kau akan ke tempat hinata?" tambahnya."tapi ternyata tidak". Lalu mereka terhenti tepat di depan ruang pertemuan, sebelum naruto membuka pintu, naruto menengok ke arah sakura di sampingnya.

"hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku kesana kok" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"jangan bilang kau mengirim kagebunsinmu kesana naruto" ucap sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"hahaha.. gomen.." ucapnya lalu membuka pintu.

Krriiietttt…

Namikaze house, di saat yang sama..

krrieeettt

"tadaima.. hinata?" ucap naruto yang terlihat memasuki rumah mereka, rumah itu tampak sepi dan gelap, namun bisa tercium bau yang sangat wangi dan enak. Lalu naruto melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menyalakan lampu, terlihat di ruang makan terdapat cahaya dari lilin yang indah.

"hemm.. padahal aku belum tentu pulang, tapi dia tetap menyiapkannya." Ucap naruto yang kini tersenyum melihat makanan yang terliat baru dimasak ini tersusun menggoda di atas meja.

"naruto-kun?" terdengar suara lembut dari arah kamar mereka, dan seketika juga lampu itu menyala. Menampakan naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di samping meja makan dengan senyum khasnya. Dan di sisi lain ada hinata yang kini sudah berpenampilan sangat cantik dengan dress berwarna biru putih selutut menatapnya sedikit kaget.

"kau sangat cantik hinata" ucap naruto lembut sambil tersenyum ke arahnnya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja hinata mengeluarkan kunai dan menyerang naruto. Tapi tentu saja naruto bisa menghindar, begitu juga saat hinata mencoba memukulnya, naruto bisa menghindar dengan mudah dan tentu tidak mungkin ia membalasnya. Memangnya dia mau melukai istrinya yang cantik ini? Kalau dia membuat hinata lecet sedikit saja, naruto pasti sudah akan langsung memenggal kepalanya sandiri.

"hi-hinata? a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya naruto yang kini berdiri di dapur, dan hinata yang datang dari pintu. Hinata yang kini tengah bersiap-siap memukul naruto lagi.

BRAAKKK..

Ruang pertemuan,

BRAAKKK..

Terdengar naruto membuka pintu ruang pertemuan itu dengan sangat keras. Membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

"konbanwa minnaa…" ucap naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"naruto, apa maksudmu?" Tanya sakura dari belakang ke arah naruto.

"oh itu-" ucapan naruto terpotong karena seseorang tetua yang bicara.

"apa-apaan ini!"bentaknya.

"ah.. maaf semua, kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan tadi" Ucap sakura meminta maaf.

"bukan itu, tapi apa maksudmu naruto! Kau mau bercanda dengan kami ya?!" bentaknya lagi.

"hahaha… ketauan ya? Gomen gomen… untuk kali ini saja.. ijinkan aku menjadi suami yang baik ya.. ok" ucap naruto lalu tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Bofft..

"eh? Kagebunsin?" ucap sakura tak percaya.

"cih.. apa maksudnya suami yang baik?!" ucap tetua itu lagi.

"sudahlah, namanya juda suami muda… kayak kamu langsung tua aja" ucap tetua yang lainnya. "kalau begitu kita pulang saja ya."

"ehh? tunggu" sakura yang kebingungan. "eeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! Naruuutooooo!"

Namikaze house,

Sebenarnya saat kagebunsinnya naruto hilang ini yang terjadi.

Terlihat hinata yang mulai ingin menyerang, dan hinata mulai berlari kearah naruto mencoba memukulnya, lagi-lagi pasti naruto bisa menangkisnya. Tapi tiba-tiba hinata melompat dan mengeluarkan kunainya dan di lemparnya ke arah naruto.

Di karenakan lompatan hinata yang membuat naruto tidak fokus karena ada hal bagus yang di lihatnya?. Naruto pun menghindari kunai itu dengan sedikit meleng, akhirnya ia menabrak rak piring dan membuat ia melompat tapi lompatannya menabrak lemari penyimpanan di atasnya dan akhirnya lemari itu ambruk dan menimpanya. Menyebankan kagebunsinnya tadi hilang.

"na-naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata. khawatir dengan sosok di depannya ini.

"ha-hai…" jawab naruto yang kini sudah benjol, tapi tetap tersenyum ke arah hinata.

"waa… na-naruto-kun… go-gomenasai.." ucap hinata kini benar-benar khawatir. Akhirnya ia membantu naruto bangun dan membawanya ke sofa di ruang keluarga. Namun pada saat hinata ingin pergi mengambil obat, tiba-tiba naruto menarik hinata ke pangkuannya.

"kenapa kau menyerangku hinata?" Tanya naruto kini menggenggam kedua tangan hinata dengan satu tangannya,dan tangan yang satunya mencegah hinata agar tidak berpaling dan tetap menatapnya.

"na-naruto-kun.. gomenasai.." ucap hinata, namun ini bukan jawaban yang diinginkan naruto.

"hinata.. jawab aku, atau aku marah padamu." Ucap naruto yang terlihat serius sekarang.

"na-naruto-kunnn…" kini hinata memeluk naruto dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang naruto.

"go-gomen.. hiks.. ku pikir itu hanya kagebunsinmu saja… sebenarnya aku benar-benar menunggu acara kita hari ini… ja-jadi memikirkan itu hanya bayanganmu membuatku sangat kecewa…" ucap hinata sambil menagis memeluk naruto. "gomenasai…".

"…"

"na-naruto-kun?" ucap hinata lagi karena naruto tidak menaggapinya sama sekali.

"baka…" ucap naruto akhirnya.

"go-gomen.."

"baka, harusnya aku yang berkata maaf.." ucap naruto kini membalas memeluk hinata erat.

"aku juga sangat menanti acara ini, aku tau aku tidaklah selalu di sampingmu. Karna itu melihatmu yang sedih dan kecewa tadi benar-benar membuat ku sakit, aku ini suami yang payah ya" ucap naruto tersenyum miris. Apalagi mengingat ia di ceramahi oleh anak kecil begitu. Namun tiba-tiba hinata melihat ke arah naruto.

"ti-tidak kok. Naruto-kun sudah berjuang selama ini, menjadi hokage,menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik, menurutku itu tidaklah payah… a-aku tidak bisa membayangkan menginginkan yang lebih baik dari ini lagi…"ucap hinata yang menatap dalam kearah naruto.

"ja-jadi jangan memikirkanku, aku tidak ingin membebani naruto-kun lagi.."

"hei… hinataku.. yang paaaaling ku sayang.. " ucap naruto sambil tersenyum dan memegang pipi hinata dengan gemas. "mana mungkin aku tidak memikirkamu? Kamu, boruto, himawari sama pentingnya dengan desa konoha ini. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan keluargaku ini, karena aku adalah seorang ayah dan suami di sini..". Ucap naruto lalu mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama-sama. Melewati malam yang indah ini bersama.

"jadi? Apakah kau akan membiarkanku makan, atau kau akan tetap menahanku di sofa ini? Hmmm?" goda naruto, kepada hinata yang kini menyadari posisinya dan segera bangun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"a-ayo kita makan, naruto-kun" ucap hinata yang kini berjalan menuju ruang makan. Namun tiba-tiba naruto dengan cepat menggendong hinata ala bridal style menuju ruang makan.

"waa.. naruto-kun"

"okeee… saatnya makaaaannnn"

"eh?"

 **END-**

Gomen kalau jelek, maklum.. my first debut fanfic.. aku memutuskan akan menulis yang pertama di fandom naruto.. hihi -jadimalu-

Tapi ini murni ide saya kok.. serius deh.. habis saya nggak begitu sering baca fanfic, jadi nggak tau apa ada yang sama idenya kayak ini? Hehe. . trus ini idenya juga murni tiba-tiba muncul waktu saya denger lagu viva! 9's SOUL.. walaupun lagunya nggak ada kaitannya.. =w=

Di sini hanabi jadi super dewasa ya? Haha.. aku berfikir moment naruhinanya sedikit sekali? Benar nggak sih?

Dan maaf juga sedikit menampilkan pertengkaran rumah tangga… jujur aku bingung ngasi ratednya apa?

Mohon reviewnya… apapun itu mau kritik mau saran saya terima kok.. pujian apa lagi..-haha- jadi jangan sungkan, karena itu benar-benar saya butuhkan loh… kalau ada yang mau nge flame juga nggak papa… ntar saya cuekin.. -jujur-

jadi, mohon bantuannya yaa.. m(_ _)m..

Ok, ja nee


End file.
